Happy Improvising - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine has help celebrating ... And it's Improvised.


_To every reviewer, REAL McRoller, reader and guest, thank you all! You make it a joy for us to write for you with your unending love & support for us and Steve & Catherine!_

_Sammy & Ilna; Once again, thank you! I can't believe my fortune at having you to work with on this incredible endeavor, and to call my friends. Love & hugs, ladies!_

_Xoxox Mari_

**.**

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**6:00 a.m. - August 21st **

"Happy Birthday, Cath."

Catherine opened her eyes to see Steve standing with Cammie at his side, holding a breakfast tray containing fresh fruit, tea, and a flower. "Aww. Steve, thank you."

She sat up against the headboard, waited till he placed the tray across her legs, and patted the mattress for him to sit.

"Not done. Just a sec." He disappeared for half a minute and returned with a plate that's contents made Catherine burst into laughter. "That is not ... powdered eggs?"

Steve grinned proudly. "We have no kitchen. I improvised."

"Of course you did. I love it." She smiled, and taking the plate, ate a forkful.

"Here." He held out a bottle.

"Ketchup? These aren't over easy but I'll improvise, too. Want some before I ..." She held up the bottle.

"Nope. All yours." He kissed her. "Live it up, birthday girl."

"I intend to." She winked at him.

/

**Hilton Hawaiian Village****  
****That evening - 8:00 p.m.**

"_Happy birthday, dear Catherine … Happy birthday to you_." The team, Grace, Kamekona, Lou and Samantha Grover all clapped as they finished the song.

"C'mon, Grace, help me." Catherine said and Grace leaned across from where she sat opposite and helped her aunt blow out the candles.

A round of applause later, Catherine cut into her dessert. She, Grace and Samantha had all ordered the Rainbow Tower Torte. The rest of the party was split between the Chocolate Chantilly Cream Roll and Sorbet Trio. Except for Danny's vanilla and chocolate ice cream and Steve's Island Fruit Medley, which earned him an eye roll from his partner and a playful smack on the hand from the birthday girl when he attempted his third spoonful of her dessert.

The desserts were cleared away when Grace handed Catherine a gift bag, complete with glitter and ribbons. "Happy birthday!"

Catherine knew Steve caught her expression when she opened the card that said _Birthday Wishes to a Favorite Aunt_ because the hand resting on her shoulder gave a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Catherine gave Grace a hug. She held a framed a photo of Cammie standing on the beach behind their house in a frame that read,_ I Love My Dog _anda gift card for a manicure at her favorite spa. "I love the photo; it's going right on my desk. And will you come with me when I use the gift certificate?"

Grace nodded enthusiastically and Danny said, "She bought that with her own money, Cath. Wouldn't let me help." The unmistakable pride in his voice didn't dissuade Grace's slightly embarrassed '_Dannnno_' at her dad's announcement.

Danny looked at his daughter. "Let me have my bragging rights." He dropped a kiss on her head.

Samantha winked at Grace. "It's a dad thing, my dad still does it." She turned to Catherine, handing her a brightly wrapped box. "Happy Birthday." To Steve she said, "Thanks for inviting me." And got a nod and happy grin in return.

"Thank you, Samantha, this wasn't necessary, Hon. But I love them." Catherine leaned across to hug the beaming teen. The girl had given her a pair of turquoise earrings. Catherine removed her silver hoops and, putting them in the gift box, exchanged them for her new earrings. Samantha looked about ready to burst. She'd admired Catherine since the school hostage incident and wanted to give her something pretty she could wear when not at work.

Catherine opened gifts from the rest of the guests, including a 'sista' T-shirt and plan for a girls' night with her and Leilani the following Saturday from Kono, a gift card to _combat gear on the web_ from Chin, and a card with fifty _Kamekona_ dollars from the entrepreneur himself.

Danny's gift made everyone chuckle. "What are you gonna buy?" Grace asked, moving to stand beside Catherine. "I can help you, you know. You'll need warm sweaters and long sleeve shirts to layer …"

"I'm counting on it." Cath kissed Grace's cheek. "Thank you, Danny. This makes the trip seem closer." Danny had given her a gift certificate to _Title Nine Online_ - _Cold Weather Clothes_ with a note that said, _Prepare, my friend, a Jersey winter awaits._

When goodbyes were said and Steve, Catherine, Danny and Grace were making their way across the parking lot, Grace sidled up to Steve. "You got something extra for Auntie Cath, besides the thing you told me, right?" She asked. Her huge brown eyes locked on his. "You don't have to tell me what it is, I'm just checking."

Steve smiled at his niece. "Extra special. Promise, Gracie." He brought his hand up and they bumped fists.

Catherine dropped a step back and said, "So, Danny…" Not wanting Grace to know she'd heard the exchange. Seeing the look on Steve's face as he undoubtedly filled Grace in on the fact he'd made her breakfast, she smiled at how happy it made Steve that she and Grace were so close, that Grace always had her best interests at heart.

Danny dropped an arm around Catherine and nodded at his daughter chatting animatedly with Steve. "You know I'm counting on you to counterbalance that maniac's influence on my kid, right?"

She chuckled. "Danny..."

"Not that you can't be just as nuts as the Neanderthal, but you definitely temper your more adventurous streak with sanity … your choice of boyfriend notwithstanding." He grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Seriously, happy birthday, Cath."

"Thanks. I appreciate you helping me celebrate. I haven't spent many birthdays off duty. It means a lot that you and Grace were here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else." Danny said seriously as they reached their cars. "Oh, and here." He handed her a box he'd pulled out of his pocket.

"Danny, you and Grace already …"

"No, no." They'd caught up to Steve and Grace. Steve's truck and the Camaro having been parked side by side. "Those were from Grace and me. This, you open later, at home, okay?"

"You can't open it till later, Auntie Cath." Grace echoed. "It's from Nonna!"

Catherine smiled, and placed a kiss on Danny's cheek. "You, Danny Williams, are a sweetheart. Thank you." She turned to Steve. "Did you know about this?"

He grinned. "I can neither confirm nor deny." And she kissed him, too.

"Alright, then, let's get home. Thanks again, you two. See you tomorrow, Danny."

"Yeah, see ya." Danny smiled as he and Grace climbed into the car and drove off.

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**10:30 p.m.**

The laptop was open on her night table when Catherine and Cammie came back from a quick trip outside. "Oh, do we have a case?" She'd changed her clothes for shorts and a T-shirt to take the dog out, but moved to get redressed.

Steve stopped her, reaching out and motioning with his open hand. "No, c'mere. You have a call." He twisted the screen into her line of vision.

"Nonna!" She clapped and sat next to Steve.

"Happy birthday, Bella!"

"Danny gave me your package; he said I wasn't allowed to open it till we got home." Catherine reached for it; she'd placed it on the night table before going out with the dog. "You really didn't have to..."

"Shush. Of course I did. I was there for Steven's birthday and while I wish I was closer, at least I can see you on The Skype for yours. Open the package, Bella, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love anything you … oh, my…" Catherine's hand flew to her mouth as she extracted a necklace of clear, faceted beads on a silver chain. "Nonna," she breathed, "these are so beautiful." She held them up. "Look, Steve."

"Beautiful." Steve placed a kiss on her temple, and didn't miss Nonna's knowing smile.

"I've never seen anything like them." Catherine examined them carefully. "They're crystal?"

"Yes, my brilliant girl, those are lead crystal."

"The clasp looks antique …"

Nonna laughed. "Like their original owner."

"Nonna?" Catherine tilted her head in question. "Are these …?" Her voice caught and Steve picked up her thought.

"These were yours." He stated.

Nonna nodded and smiled. "And now they're Catherine's. You're family, Bella, you should have a little piece of family history. Lead crystal beads were very popular in the 30s and 40s. Daniel's grandfather gave me those as a gift."

"Nonna. I … thank you. So much." Catherine was close to tears.

"I'm so happy you like them; wear them in good health, Darling."

Catherine nodded. She repeated, "Thank you" in a voice not her own. "I love you."

"And I love you. Both of you. And now I'm going to say good night. It's the middle of the night here and this old body's tired."

"Good night, Nonna." They said together and Nonna blew a kiss before the screen went dark.

Catherine turned to Steve. "Did you know?"

"I swear," Steve held up a hand in surrender. "I knew she was going to call. She set her alarm and everything." He smiled at Nonna's insistence hers be the last gift opened because she wanted to see for herself if Catherine liked it. "And that Danny was delivering a gift."

Catherine ran a finger over the beads. "These are so special. I can't believe she did this. She has kids and grandkids. She could have given these to one of her granddaughters."

Steve kissed her cheek. "I'm pretty sure she'd say she just did."

Catherine took a shaky breath. "Thanks for tonight." She gave him a soft kiss.

"You." He kissed her back. "Are very welcome. And tomorrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Birthday continues. We're off."

"_Off?_ Both of us?" She smiled.

"Both of us."

Her eyes danced. "Then I guess we can stay up late, huh?" She pushed him back on the bed and straddled his legs.

"Guess we can." He smiled. And then she kissed him, and there was nothing more to say.

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence****  
****Beach - Friday evening – 7:30 p.m.**

After a day of swimming, surfing, making use of a very, very large blanket, and lazing on the beach behind the house, Catherine rolled over in Steve's arms on said blanket at the water's edge. "What are we doing about dinner?"

"Hmmm?"

"Dinner, Steve. We have no stove and we're eating out of a cooler." She laughed. "Don't tell me you don't have a plan, Commander.

"I do, actually." He kissed her quickly and stood, tugging her up with him. Cammie noticed the movement from a few feet away and stretched to head for the house. "We have," he checked his watch "half an hour to shower."

"We're going out?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Steve…"

"Dinner's coming in. C'mon. Let's get changed."

/

**8:15 p.m.**

"Happy birthday again, Sista." Kamekona held up two shopping bags as Steve let him in the door.

"Thanks. Hey, that's _a_ _lot_ of food …" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Not all food." Steve grinned and took the bags. "Thanks."

"No problem. I may add deliveries for special occasion in-home dining to my business plan." He winked. "Enjoy."

/

Catherine was headed for the dining room when she noticed Steve wasn't behind her. "Where ya going?" She saw him heading for the stairs.

"Follow me."

"Upstairs? Steve, that's sweet but Kamekona's food is … kinda messy to eat in bed."

"Mind outta the bed, Lieutenant." He winked. "Follow me."

When they reached their bedroom, Steve kept walking out onto the balcony. Which Catherine saw had the table covered with a fresh cloth. "When did you …"

"Hey, I'm stealthy." He grinned. "Take a seat." He put the bags down hand held out a chair.

"Wow. Okay." She sat as Steve unpacked dinner and a vase, complete with flowers and disposable dinnerware. "See, more than food." He leaned to kiss her and slipped a computer printed photo into her hand. "And a little something extra for the new kitchen when it's done."

"What's this?" She held it up. "Steve?" Her smile grew as she unfolded it. "Ohhh the Kitchen Aid?"

"That's the one you wanted, right?"

"Yes, it's awesome, but you made me breakfast yesterday, and dinner at the Hilton and we spent all day ... You didn't have to …"

"Stop talking, your dinner's getting cold." He gave her a quick kiss and pulled his chair around next to hers. "Eat."

/

**9:45p.m.**

When dinner was finished, Steve collected the remnants. "See? Disposable. _Improvised_."

Catherine stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I like how you improvise."

They swayed gently. "Good. Because there's more to …" His words were lost when she kissed him, guiding him backwards through the doors into their bedroom. When they reached the bed they broke apart to breathe. "Hey, don't distract me … there's more …"

"I'm counting on that." She chuckled as she played with the button of his cargoes.

His hands stilled hers. "Me, too. But not here."

"Hmmmn?" She stopped kissing his jaw and caught his eyes.

"We're checking into the Hilton for the night."

"Wha…?" Her eyes flicked to Cammie, who was resting on her bed.

"Esther's staying with Cammie." He knew she was going to ask. "And she'll be here in half an hour."

"Really?" Her eyes lit.

"Really. I thought you deserved breakfast that wasn't out of a cooler. So tomorrow, we're having brunch. A _late_ brunch." His fingers trailed lightly down her spine. "Throw what you need in a bag."

She brushed her lips against his and turned to grab a bag from the closet. "So I need clothes for brunch?"

Steve nodded.

Catherine darted into the bathroom and out. Steve watched her toss a coral sun dress, sandals and underthings in a bag along with her toiletries. "Done."

"Done?"

"Done." She winked. "One night. Pretty sure I don't need sleepwear."

Steve closed the distance between them and slid his hands from her shoulders to her hips. "_Pretty_ sure?"

"Reasonably sure, yeah." She whispered against his ear.

"Good."

"Definitely good." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks for an amazing birthday."

/

End. Thanks for reading.

.

_And happy birthday Ilna! Many more, my friend! Much birthday love from Sammy & Me!_

_If you're not on the REAL McRoll Mailing List, email us "add me, please!" at REALMcRoll _


End file.
